User device to device communications may be used to enhance communications between the user devices with no or minimum assistance from a wireless network, especially, in compliance with the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standards of 3rd Generation Partnership Project along with any amendments, updates and/or revisions.
The user device, such as a user equipment (UE) with LTE communication module may be used as a small evolved NodeB (SeNB) for a small cell (alternatively, called as a pico cell or a femto cell), to communicate with other UEs.